


【HP/哈妙 （哈赫）】從生到生：哈利波特與神秘的魔法石（連載中）

by penny510315



Series: 【HP/哈妙】從生到生 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 【HP/哈妙】從生到生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: Warning主角：哈利波特、妙麗格蘭傑配角：榮恩衛斯里、金妮衛斯里、鄧不利多等ＣＰ：哈妙(80%)、其他自由心證文風：正劇、長篇、HE背景：原著向衍生、魔法世界關鍵字：時間、重生一句話文案：重生前意難平，重生後幸得你
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: 【HP/哈妙】從生到生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812979
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 漁夫靜靜在河裡捕魚，網羅整個世界，  
> 駕駛人盲目在路上駕駛，闖遍全世界，  
> 小孩在跑，母親在呼喚，光照一個世界。  
> 一對愛侶走過，曾走遍了世界。
> 
> 漁夫靜靜在河裡捕魚，直到夜幕低垂，  
> 駕駛人盲目在路上駕駛，像在趕赴黃泉。  
> 小孩沐浴在陽光裡，永恒不息玩樂。  
> 一對愛侶走過，時代跟在身旁。
> 
> 漁夫靜靜在河裡捕魚，一根樹枝孤獨高掛。  
> 駕駛人盲目在路上駕駛，不安地，要去安靜下來。  
> 小孩在玩耍，母親在呼喚。永恒近在咫尺。  
> 一對愛侶走過，背負著時代的重擔。
> 
> ──漢娜‧鄂蘭〈哈德遜河畔公園〉

夜晚的水蠟樹街（Privet Drive）四號一如既往地安靜，然而這只是表象。起碼對住在碗櫥的十歲男孩來說，他應該要過得轟轟烈烈，比如今天晚上他驚醒前的最後記憶是一道綠光，光這一點他便與住在水蠟樹街四號的其他成員們格格不入，簡直不德思禮（Dursley）到了極點。

沒錯，男孩是寄住在他佩妮阿姨家，佩妮阿姨則是他已逝母親的親姊姊。而這棟座落於水蠟樹街四號的房子，其成員除了男孩外，餘下成員都姓德思禮（Dursley），他們包含佩妮阿姨（Petunia Dursley）、威農姨丈（Vernon Dursley）及被這對父母親溺愛過度的其子達力（Dudley Dursley）。

男孩有著黑色又凌亂的頭髮，好看的五官，雙眸是漂亮的橄欖綠色，可惜總是被他破碎不堪的粗黑圓框眼鏡給遮住了。他的膚色有些蒼白，身形很纖瘦，他看上去甚至比實際年齡更瘦小一些，原因出在他那身寬大的衣服，他只有達力的舊衣服可穿，而達力的身材是他的四倍大。

此刻他猛然從床上坐臥而起，突如其來的動作使本來就有些頭痛的他又多了暈眩，隨之而來的是一絲絲的反胃感。

男孩閉上雙眼，深呼吸三次好緩解噁心感，然後他粗暴地揉著自己額前的瀏海，瀏海一被他撥開，立刻可見他前額那道細長的閃電疤痕。額頭上有著閃電疤痕，無論是在麻瓜（Muggle）世界或是魔法世界都不是尋常的徵兆。

這下我們曉得他是誰了，起碼他的名頭響徹整個魔法世界，是大名鼎鼎的哈利‧波特（Harry Potter），那名活下來的男孩。

哈利再睜開眼，花了一番力氣定了定神，等意識到自己身處在德思禮家的碗櫥時，他瞪大雙眼。這裡他再熟悉不過，卻是死也不願意回來的地方。

不對，他沒得選。他的確已經死過了一次，然後又戲劇性地重生。

多少人告訴他人死不可能復生，那麼他現在的遭遇連魔法都沒辦法解答他的疑惑。哈利的胃又抽痛了一下。有關他死前的記憶在他逐漸清醒後也一點一滴地回流到他的腦海裡。

升上七年級時的霍格華茲大戰中，他被食死人（Death Eater）包圍，本該要由黑魔王佛地魔（Lord Voldemort）親自動手殺死他，未料食死人貝拉‧雷斯壯（Bellatrix Lestrange）率先動手，一招索命咒擊中他。說也奇怪，明明他從佛地魔手中死裡逃生過數次，卻栽在貝拉‧雷斯壯手裡。

說起貝拉‧雷斯壯，那位法力高強的黑女巫，其實戰能力在佛地魔王的追隨者食死人們裡頭是數一數二的強大。也是……也可能是哈利最痛恨的人之一。因為她先後奪去了家庭小精靈多比（Dobby）、他的教父天狼星‧布萊克（Sirius Black）及小仙女‧東施（Nymphadora Tonks）等人的性命，甚至攻擊金妮‧衛斯理（Ginevra Weasley）、露娜‧羅古德（Luna Lovegood）還有妙麗‧格蘭傑（Hermione Granger）。

然而當貝拉‧雷斯壯以一己之力大戰金妮等三人時，她所施展的索命咒明明應該要擊中妙麗，哈利在千鈞一髮之際利用現影術擋在索命咒攻擊與妙麗之間，因此就結果論來說，索命咒的確擊中了他。  
所以他死了，但沒死透，現在他重生了。

重生，哈利皺了皺眉，梅林的鬍子啊，恐怕誰也無法解釋重生的奧秘。不過他總能做一點重生後能做的事，比如這一次他必須完成他們校長阿不思‧鄧不利多（Albus Dumbledore）的心願，阻止佛地魔統一魔法世界。

想到還能扭轉最終結局，他有些興奮，但隨之而來的龐大責任與壓力也朝他襲來。不，重生後他的心理素質已非昔日可比。哈利的背向後一靠，枕頭接住了他。他抬頭瞪著天花板，熟悉的畫面竄進了腦袋，是他痛心的畫面。

那是他抱著妙麗‧格蘭傑替她擋下貝拉‧雷斯壯的索命咒的畫面。電光石火間，他與妙麗四目相接，他們距離如此之近，他能見到自己在她眼裡的倒影。

「不，哈利，不！」妙麗喊道。

她應該是這樣喊的，哈利心想，而且喊得震耳欲聾。可是他什麼都沒聽到，僅能從妙麗的嘴形判別。

妙麗驚恐與不捨的神情他也看得清清楚楚，其充滿知性且靈動的雙眼泛著淚光。

這感覺糟透了，他還是讓她哭了。哈利輕輕地嘆了一口氣，明明從妙麗眼裡他的神情波瀾不驚，應該也是走得相當瀟灑吧，她卻哭了。

想到妙麗在他死後所有可能的反應，哈利的胃一陣絞痛，痛得他有些想吐。哈利花了很大的力氣忍下第二波噁心感，要是吐在碗櫥，他肯定會被佩妮阿姨罰一天不准吃飯。

「榮恩（Ronald Weasley）、露娜、金妮、妙……麗。」哈利輕聲唸著摯友們的名字，在唸到妙麗的名字時，他更是放慢速度，唸得兢兢業業。

哈利自嘲一笑，他死過一次才真正意識到自己有多在意她。這種在意遠超過對摯友的關心，其中包含複雜且難懂的……情感。這一次重生，他一定要好好把握住她，假設他對她的情感沒有變質的話。

因為貝拉‧雷斯壯的一手讓他得以重生，得以去做那些他本該完成的任務，甚至還能見到妙麗，他突然不那麼痛恨貝拉‧雷斯壯了。前世的意難平，他有機會可以扭轉回來。

思及此，哈利的雙眼在黑暗中雪亮起來。他首要做的事，是確定他在哪個時間點重生。這個問題並不難，哈利下床去翻了一下自己的書包，隨便抽起一本課本來看，他再度瞪大雙眼。

梅林啊，哈利的手撐著頭，無奈地笑了出來。這次重生果然得付出相應的代價。他以為自己重生到了即將進入霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院（Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry）念書前的那個暑假，沒想到他比那個時間點整整早了半年。

得知答案的哈利立刻感覺到自己的心臟快跳出胸腔。他還得忍受麻瓜學校的校園生活半年！如果是前一世，他願意付出任何代價好交換他離開德思禮家這個鬼地方，如今他只剩苦笑。半年就半年吧，忍一下就過去了，哈利如此說服自己。

然後他又想起妙麗在初等教育時期與他一樣都是念麻瓜學校。他們兩人最大的相似點無非是在進入霍格華茲學校之前，都是生活在麻瓜世界。或許，他想，或許他與她之間的緣分是更早於進入霍格華茲學校呢？

不行，以他前世身負的重任，哈利太清楚，正因為自己隨時處於喪命的危險，以至於他實在沒有時間考慮那些兒女情長，也無法放心地去享受兩人之間的關係，而這正是他後來拒絕金妮的原因之一。

不過哈利確信這一次重生，肯定會與前世有所不同。

他在床上翻來覆去，放任思緒在腦海裡奔馳著，沒多久他又迷迷糊糊地進入夢鄉。等他一醒，又會是那位在麻瓜世界，那個與魔法毫不相干的世界，去當一位平凡……應該算是一位平凡的男孩。以不激怒佩妮阿姨及威農姨丈作為他的生活準則，安安分分地度過在初等教育最後半年的校園生活。

☆ ★ ☆

重生後的第一個白天，哈利是在佩妮阿姨用力的敲門聲醒來的。

「你醒來了沒？」佩妮阿姨尖聲道，她高亢的聲音伴隨著敲門聲傳入狹小的碗櫥，她續說：「我要你幫我看著煎餅。」

哈利咕噥一聲。

「你說什麼？」佩妮阿姨厲聲問道。

哈利連忙道：「沒、沒什麼。」

還好佩妮阿姨叫完他後又上樓去叫達力。哈利抓緊時間麻利地穿著整齊，便趕去廚房好完成佩妮阿姨交代給他的任務。他得動作快一點，趕快把煎餅端上桌，趕快吃完早餐。否則等達力下樓，對方的起床氣極其可能波及他的早餐。

果不其然，樓上傳來達力摔東西的聲音。

「達力寶貝，請別這樣子。你再不起床上學就要遲到了。答應媽咪，趕快起床，好嗎？」佩妮阿姨柔聲說道，甚至是半帶祈求的。

哈利想笑，差點沒忍住。佩妮阿姨對他與達力的態度有如雲泥之別。

不過坐在桌子旁的威農姨丈眼尖地發現哈利的反應，揚聲道：「小子，你什麼反應？你應該感激我還能讓你上學。」

哈利背對著威農姨丈翻了一個大白眼。昨天他才下定決心不要與這家人計較，但德思禮一家已經快把他的耐心消耗殆盡，對，就一個早上而已。

沒多久，等哈利將煎餅及煎蛋分給眾人時，這才聽到達力從樓上走來廚房那笨重的腳步聲。

達力‧德思禮，佩妮阿姨與威農姨丈的寶貝兒子，有著壯碩的身材。當然壯碩是威農姨丈及佩妮阿姨的說法，在哈利看來他就是一隻長了一頭厚重金髮的豬，體型還在往橫向發展中。

達力對哈利咧嘴一笑，笑得不懷好意，哈利全當沒看到。但當達力的手滑到桌巾的時候，哈利不能再坐視不管了，狼吞虎嚥地把盤子裡的早餐吃得一乾二淨，就回去碗櫥換上等等要上學的制服。

達力見狀，對著哈利的背影大笑出聲。

哈利懶得理他，在德思禮家吃飽實在太重要了，因為他老是有一餐沒一餐的。倒不是佩妮阿姨對他太苛刻，只是這些德思禮們如果遇上他們無法用常理解釋的事情，便會全部牽拖是他在搞鬼，而他也就順理成章地被罰不准吃飯等等。

他在碗櫥裡換上校服，卻聽到佩妮阿姨開始說起達力的成績。

「達力親愛的，若我沒記錯今天應該是發成績單的日子，一定要拿回來給媽咪看喔。」佩妮阿姨柔聲道。

達力說了什麼哈利根本聽不見，但他完全能想像達力的反應，便忍不住竊笑。事實上他的成績比達力的成績好上太多，如果達力想偷藏成績單也沒辦法，因為哈利與達力同班，達力的真實成績為何，佩妮阿姨與威農姨丈也可以從哈利這裡得到正確答案。

說起德思禮家，德思禮夫婦至少有一個優點，他們相當注重孩子的學習環境，而且也很懶，所以他們讓達力與哈利在市區內相當知名的一所初等教育學校就讀。學校是公立的，學費很便宜，與威農姨丈的工作地點格朗寧鑽機公司距離很近。因此每天早上接送達力與哈利去上學的便是威農姨丈，放學再讓他們自己走回家。

但哈利通常都拒絕與達力同車，他寧願自己走路上學，反正從學校到家裡不過十五分鐘的路程。再說，威農姨丈也不是那麼樂意載他上下課。

所以哈利整裝完便出門了，留下德思禮一家人。

去上學還好一些，起碼有點事做，儘管他十分厭惡達力與他的同夥時常把他當沙包打，而且專打他的眼鏡，這也是他的眼鏡為何都用膠帶黏貼的主要原因。

不過佩妮阿姨說對了，今天是公佈考試成績的日子。就算達力考差佩妮阿姨也不會罵他，但威農姨丈可不是好說話的主，哈利就見過威農姨丈因達力的成績而發飆的畫面。

想著心情就好。哈利的步伐也輕快起來，很快就到了學校。

他一回教室放下書包，便來到禮堂。禮堂早已擠滿了學生，學生們仰著頭正在看全校排名成績。哈利本來是不想看的，畢竟成績如何他早晚會拿到成績單就能知道結果，這一次他卻鬼使神差地往公佈欄走去。

等前方人潮散去一些，他又往前擠了一點，哈利這才看見公佈欄上所張貼的考試結果。

哈利的成績一直很好，在全年級六百人之中他還穩居前面百分之十，雖然不到全年級第一，但哈利從前六十名的榜單上的正中間看到了自己的名字。沒錯，這次考試他考出全校排名第三十名的成績。

至於達力‧德思禮是一輩子都不可能出現在榜單上的。

看完榜單，大部分的情況看到自己的名字就會回教室上課了，哈利卻忍不住往名次較前面的名單看去，直到看到第一名時他吃了一驚。

第一名是一班的一位女生，名次『１』旁邊寫著五個字：妙麗‧格蘭傑。

妙麗‧格蘭傑，一個哈利前世與今生都不可能會忘記的名字。所以他在念初等教育的時候就已經與妙麗結下緣分了？可是以妙麗會念書的程度來看，她如果霸佔全校全年級第一長達六年，進入霍格華茲學校念書之前他應該會對這個名字有印象才對。

無奈這方面的記憶太過模糊，哈利嘆了一口氣。或許這只是同名同姓又同樣很會念書的妙麗‧格蘭傑而已，那也無妨，畢竟之後兩人都會進到霍格華茲學校當同學。

才這樣想著，哈利轉過身正要回班上，卻見到一名有著一頭濃密褐色長髮的十一歲女孩向他眸盼過來，她眼裡盡是他所熟悉的聰明伶俐，又帶著初見時的盛氣凌人，她朝他咧嘴一笑，是一對金字招牌般的兔寶寶大門牙。

哈利一愣，是她，是妙麗‧格蘭傑。她向他迎面走來。哈利覺得拿什麼表情面對妙麗都堪稱失禮，乾脆低頭盯著自己的腳尖，希望她能越過他到公佈欄前面去。但妙麗在他的身邊停下腳步。儘管哈利沒再抬頭看她，可他感覺到妙麗打量他的目光。

所幸另一名一班的女同學上前喊了妙麗一聲：「妙麗，班導師在找你呢。」

妙麗笑著點頭，隨著同班同學離開。哈利這才抬起頭，只是又這麼剛好，妙麗選在這時間點回頭，兩人短暫地對上雙眼。哈利確信自己表現得非常平靜，妙麗則給了他一個晦澀難懂的笑容。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

儘管哈利在初等教育學校裡遇上了妙麗，兩人之間只在那天匆匆一瞥後就再沒有機會說上一句話，也沒在校園裡的任一個角落碰面過。最後一個學期含含糊糊地度過了。但他想著之後會與她在霍格華茲學校碰面，便沒感到可惜。

好不容易熬過了初等教育學校的最後時光，在進入霍格華茲學校之前，他都覺得這些日子度日如年。在學校，哈利的成績很好，可是他沒什麼朋友，沒有人會願意跟穿著破舊的他當朋友，更別提同學們根本不想與達力的同黨唱反調，所以哈利的初等教育學校生活過得乏善可陳。

有時間好好念書大概是沒交際應酬的優點吧，哈利自嘲一笑。總之這麼苦悶的生活應該要劃上句點。

『應該』要劃上句點，哈利不悅地想著。在他過十一歲生日之前，某人會比他早過生日。而對方過生日的當天都會是哈利的噩夢。

大概是前世的記憶猶在，哈利在佩妮阿姨來叫醒他前，他早已睜著雙眼瞪著碗櫥的天花板，他怎麼會忘記今天呢。果不其然，一切如寫好的劇本一般，佩妮阿姨一早就用力地敲著碗櫥的門。

「你起床了嗎？起床就出來幫我看著培根！達力的生日，我不容許你搞砸任何事！」佩妮阿姨說，她尖銳的聲音如魔音一般傳入哈利的耳裡。

哈利暗暗咬牙，他怎麼可能會忘記他表哥達力‧德思禮的生日呢。他忍不住想抱怨，但碗櫥提醒他的處境，寄人籬下，他還是過得安分守己一點。

「快點出來！培根如果糊掉我唯你是問！」佩妮阿姨丟了一句話後便上樓叫她的寶貝兒子達力了。

哈利確認佩妮阿姨走遠，這才推開碗櫥的門，不過他差點撞上迎面走來的威農姨丈。若說達力除了很會吃之外，那個身材就遺傳學來看威農姨丈也貢獻了不少優良的德思禮基因。

「看路，小子。」威農姨丈低吼道，他又看著哈利亂糟糟的黑短髮，伸手掐著哈利的手臂一下，又說：「去把你那愚蠢的頭髮整理一下。」

哈利吃痛，叫了一聲。還好威農姨丈很快就放開他，大步朝廚房走去了。

說起哈利的頭髮，他搔著頭，自己外貌上有兩個地方他一直很疑惑。一個是額頭上的疤，這個問題在他進入霍格華茲學校就讀的第一年便從校長鄧不利多口中得到答案，而非佩妮阿姨所說是車禍留下的。

另一個是他的頭髮，哈利黑色的頭髮永遠是亂翹一通，也沒有任何辦法可以讓頭髮看上去整齊一點，所以每回威農姨丈要他整理頭髮時，他通常都做做樣子用水稍微壓平，但它們彷彿有生命力似的，很快又恢復原狀，此舉根本徒勞。

事實上哈利第一次意識到自己的頭髮充滿神秘力量，是佩妮阿姨在忍無可忍的情況下把他的頭髮剃得超級短的時候。她只留下額前的瀏海好遮住他們口中所說的那道『恐怖的疤』。佩妮阿姨剃得太醜，哈利整晚都睡不著，他不敢去想同學們看到他奇葩的髮型會說什麼，畢竟他在外貌上可以議論的地方太多了。結果隔天一早，他的頭髮便恢復原狀。這讓哈利鬆了一口氣，但隨之而來是被罰一天不准吃晚餐。

聽到佩妮阿姨叫醒達力的聲音，哈利猛然想起佩妮阿姨交待的任務，趕緊跑去廚房看著培根。

此刻飯廳裡有著被放置成堆的禮物，確實很有達力過生日的氣氛。威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨這麼寵著達力，哈利過去不是沒羨慕過。他嘆了一口氣，沒多久便聽到達力與佩妮阿姨也來到飯廳的腳步聲。

達力見到禮物堆後便迫不及待地想拆開它們。在拆禮物之前，達力決定先清點一下禮物的數量。

「三十六件。」達力說，他看著爸媽，沉下臉來，不悅地又道：「比去年少兩件！」

佩妮阿姨不愧是親媽，最先嗅到危險的氣息，連忙道：「達力寶貝，你沒算到瑪姬姑姑給你的禮物呢，在我們送的禮物堆下面。」

「好吧，那是三十七件。」達力咕噥道，但他的反應顯然對佩妮阿姨的說法並不滿意，胖胖的臉逐漸脹成豬肝色，那是他發飆的前兆。

哈利見狀，趕在達力把桌子掀了之前大口大口地吞下他的培根。而他確信達力所傳達的訊號已經夠清楚了，因為連威農姨丈都開始緊張起來，他看見威農姨丈飛快地與佩妮阿姨交換眼神。

佩妮阿姨出聲安撫道：「我們上街的時候會再買兩件禮物給你，怎麼樣寶貝，還有兩件禮物喔！」她邊說邊環住達力的肩頭。

這道算數題對達力而言似乎相當艱鉅，他想了一下，才慢吞吞地說：「那我就有三十……三十……。」

可惜達力最後還是沒有算出正確答案，早在佩妮阿姨說要幫達力再買兩件禮物時，哈利已經飛快地算出來了，但他打定主意怎麼樣都不要開口，因此將正確答案告訴達力的重責大任落到佩妮阿姨頭上。

佩妮阿姨好心地幫兒子算完，柔聲說：「是三十九件，達力親愛的。」

「喔。」達力聞言，重新在飯桌旁坐好，他隨手拿起一件離他最近的禮物便拆了起來。

威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨見警報解除，兩人頓時鬆了一口氣。家中電話卻不合時宜地響了起來。佩妮阿姨急急忙忙地去接電話，等她再回到飯廳，她的神情又氣又急。

「威農，壞消息。」佩妮阿姨緊張地說，她朝哈利的方向點了一下頭，又道：「費太太照顧貓摔斷了腿，說不能來接他了。」

達力嚇得瞠目結舌，完全忘記自己還有三十七件禮物要拆。

哈利倒有另一番想法，他的心怦怦地跳，像是要衝出胸腔。

每回達力生日，威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨會帶著達力與達力的一位朋友出去玩一天，比如去遊樂園玩、去電影院看電影以及去餐廳吃大餐等等。然後他們會把哈利丟給住在附近的費太太照顧。

費太太（Arabella Doreen Figg）是一位上年紀的女人，家裡養了一堆貓，導致整個家都充滿貓咪及包心菜的味道。哈利並不討厭貓，但如果有人老是強迫他認識家裡養的或養過的貓咪們，那另當別論。

這是哈利前世裡關於費太太的記憶。不過在他要升上五年級的暑假，他意外發現費太太真實的身份是鳳凰會（Order of the Phoenix）的成員。有這層原因在，重生後他有稍微沒那麼排斥去費太太那裡，但想起費太太說過她是蓄意表現得讓哈利不喜歡她時，哈利認為在升上五年級前自己還是跟費太太保持一段距離，會比較符合鄧不利多教授的期待。

「現在怎麼辦？」佩妮阿姨氣急敗壞地道，她給了一個哈利譴責的眼神，彷彿責怪他害費太太摔斷腿預謀搞砸達力的生日。

得知費太太的身份後，哈利這一世有多為費太太難過一秒。對，只有一秒，他仰起頭直視佩妮阿姨的雙眼，不畏懼對方並不親和的目光。

「我來打給瑪姬。」威農姨丈說。

佩妮阿姨瞪圓雙眼，說道：「你別傻了，威農，瑪姬很討厭這個孩子。」

「那、那你那位朋友，伊芬？」威農姨丈建議道。

佩妮阿姨搖搖頭，應道：「她去南西班牙渡假了。」

兩人簡短對話後，不約而同地瞪視著哈利。哈利已經很習慣德思禮夫婦把他當成一條鼻涕蟲一般討論他。

哈利暗自嘆了一口氣，儘管他知道劇本怎麼走，但他得表現得不要那麼明顯，他滿懷期待地看著佩妮阿姨，說道：「你們可以把我留在家裡。」

佩妮阿姨聞言，朝哈利吼道：「然後等我們回來的時候，整棟房子都被炸掉了？」

哈利連忙道：「我又不會把房子炸掉！」這倒是實話，除非他的情緒無法控制而不小心使用魔法，不然他也沒能力把房子炸掉，畢竟法力跟年齡多少呈正向關係。

威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨如果會信哈利的話就不姓德思禮了。兩人還在想辦法。

「那我們把他帶去動物園。」佩妮阿姨說，她頓了一頓，慢吞吞地續道：「然後留他在車上。」

威農姨丈大聲道：「你瘋了嗎？我那台是新車耶！」

事情發展至此，哈利已然得知威農姨丈及佩妮阿姨打算帶著他們去動物園。他興奮起來，如果是動物園，那哈利更非去不可，這意味著能看到各式各樣的動物，其中也包括了蛇。

哈利腦海中閃過一個令人顫慄的念頭，他想確認重生後是否還保留著能與蛇對話的能力。這個念頭令他一陣暈眩，不過他不能顯露太多想跟著一起去動物園的渴望，起碼不能讓佩妮阿姨及威農姨丈起疑。正當他還在思索該怎麼繼續演下去時，達力的話簡直助他一臂之力。

「我、不、要、他、去！」達力尖叫，甚至哭了出來。當然他是假哭，他已經很多年沒哭過了，而假哭這招可以讓德思禮夫婦完成達力任何心願，他屢試不爽。

佩妮阿姨見狀，連忙摟著達力，柔聲安慰說：「喔我的寶貝達力，媽咪不會讓他毀了你的生日的。」

「我……不要……他……他去。」達力啜泣道。

這次達力難得擠出幾滴眼淚，哈利怕自己笑出來，乾脆別過頭不去看他，所以他錯過了達力不懷好意的笑容。

但達力這次失算，門鈴響了，佩妮阿姨放開達力去應門。來的人正是達力最好的朋友皮爾‧波斯奇（Piers Polkiss）及波斯奇太太。皮爾與達力就讀同一個班級，是一位瘦得像猴子一樣的男孩，達力知道皮爾來之後就停止假哭了。

德思禮夫婦為了安排哈利的去處又折騰了一會兒，可就是沒有理想的安排。半個小時後，哈利驚喜地發現他已經與德思禮一家人及皮爾坐上同一輛開往動物園的車。

當然，威農姨丈在出發前還是把哈利叫到一旁，對他低吼說：「我警告你，小子，你膽敢做出任何蠢事，你就準備在碗櫥待到聖誕節為止吧。」

哈利聞言，垂下眼簾，什麼話也沒說。他能體諒威農姨丈為什麼這麼緊張，畢竟他也算是前科累累。但這一世他有……他應該有足夠的心智去控制自己的脾氣，而不在盛怒之下無意識地使用魔法。

☆ ★ ☆

一路上，威農姨丈抱怨著公司、工作、客戶以及路上騎車的騎士們。當一輛摩托車從威農姨丈的轎車旁邊迅速騎過時，威農姨丈大聲抱怨說：「……他們簡直瘋了，小兔崽子們不會騎車就不要上路啊！」

哈利卻想起夢裡的摩托車，一輛會飛的摩托車。他正打算說出這個夢時，立刻意識到『會飛的摩托車』實在太不尋常，乾脆閉嘴看著窗外的風景，省得挨威農姨丈一頓罵。

到了動物園，哈利意外得到一支冰棒。而達力抱怨他的聖代冰淇淋不夠大份，於是哈利又獲得一份冰淇淋。這等好運太不真實，一度讓他懷疑自己在作夢。

有了前一世的經驗，這一世哈利理應當可以避免什麼，可他不願意。

吃過了漢堡及炸雞當午飯，達力等人來到爬蟲類館。館內氣溫有些低，燈光也不夠明亮。但足夠看清玻璃後方的蜥蜴及蛇等各種爬蟲類在裡頭爬來爬去。達力很快就找到整座爬蟲類館最大的一條蟒蛇。

達力道：「動啊！」他將鼻子貼在玻璃上，看著蟒蛇的雙眼閃閃發光。

威農姨丈聽到達力的要求，大力地拍著強化玻璃，企圖引起蟒蛇的注意。可惜徒勞，蟒蛇連動都沒動。

「無聊。」達力咕噥一聲，跟著皮爾離開了。

哈利向前一步，離玻璃更近了一些。他盯著蟒蛇，暗暗想著，蟒蛇的生活應該很無聊，在這裡沒有同伴，還得隨時面對像威農姨丈或達力這種煩人的觀光客，如果哪天蟒蛇孤獨地死去他也不會太意外。反觀自己，碗櫥雖然很小，但他至少能上學什麼的。

即便人生重來一次，哈利還是忍不住站在蟒蛇的角度思考人生。思考牠的一生，也思考自己的一生。他才這樣想著，蟒蛇突然抬起頭來向他眨了眨眼。

哈利一愣，迅速觀望周遭，確定沒人注意他們。他又回頭看著蟒蛇。

蟒蛇轉頭看向威農姨丈等人的方向，接著迎上哈利的目光。

哈利確定自己能懂牠在說什麼，蟒蛇說：「我常遇到像他們這樣的人。」

「我知道，那一定讓你很煩。」哈利輕聲說。蟒蛇用力地點點頭。哈利又問了蟒蛇的家鄉在哪裡，蟒蛇用尾巴指著看版回答他。正當哈利要繼續說下去時，身後突然傳來皮爾的聲音，把蟒蛇跟哈利都嚇了一跳。

「德思禮先生、達力你們快看！快來看這條蛇！」皮爾大叫，並用力地撞了一下哈利。

哈利跌倒在地，胸口被皮爾的手肘大力的撞了一下後，他呼吸都會痛。

而達力聽到他朋友的呼喚，立刻趕了過來，見到哈利還不忘記給他一拳。哈利閃避不及，胸口又中了一拳，他摀著胸口慢慢地坐了起來。

達力及皮爾整個人貼在玻璃上興奮地看著蟒蛇，然後神奇的事情發生了。玻璃突然消失不見，達力與皮爾跌入蟒蛇原來應該待的地方，而蟒蛇則慢悠悠地滑行出來。

「謝啦，我走了。」臨走前，蟒蛇還不忘記向哈利道謝。

當然，一隻蟒蛇從爬蟲類館跑出來已然足夠驚動整個動物園，再加上達力與皮爾被關在玻璃裡，這些無法用常理解釋的情形讓威農姨丈大為光火。儘管動物園的工作人員連聲向威農姨丈及佩妮阿姨道歉，也無法熄滅他們的怒火，因為沒有任何人能夠解釋為什麼玻璃會突然消失不見。

哈利知道真正原因，雖然他並非有意要將自己的表哥關進玻璃裡。以威農姨丈的個性，他更清楚威農姨丈遲早會懷疑到他身上。

回家的路上，達力將自己被關進玻璃裡的經驗加油添醋一番，比如他被蟒蛇纏住等等，聽了這些，威農姨丈的脾氣更加暴躁。至於最後讓威農姨丈爆炸的火苗則由皮爾點燃的。

「我們去看蟒蛇的時候哈利正在跟牠說話呢。」皮爾道，他轉頭惡狠狠地瞪著哈利，又道：「是不是啊，哈利？」

威農姨丈怒極，一回到家，他便對哈利吼道：「去……碗櫥……待著……不准……吃……晚飯！」他已氣到連一句話都說不順暢。

哈利聞言，默默地回到碗櫥，躺在床上瞪著天花板。

如果是前一世，哈利一定會很認真地向威農姨丈及佩妮阿姨解釋，儘管他深知他們根本聽不進去。這次不一樣，他的確是想知道自己爬說嘴（Parseltongue）的能力還在不在，可是他真的沒打算把達力跟皮爾關進玻璃裡，這純粹是個意外。今天透過跟蟒蛇交談，他確定這項能力並沒有因為重生而消失。

哈利自嘲一笑，前一世的他心情絕對是沉到谷底，但此刻他的內心非常平靜。畢竟這次意外，某種程度上是他自找的。如果想要在麻瓜世界實證什麼魔法，特別是跟德思禮扯上關係，總得要付出一些代價。比如哈利就被罰一頓晚餐不能吃。反正哈利也習慣了。只是他的胃袋剩下不斷翻攪的胃酸，令他難受得忍不住乾嘔起來。

梅林啊，哈利心想，他多希望時間趕緊快轉到魯霸‧海格（Rubeus Hagrid）來找他的一天。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「妙麗親愛的，怎麼了嗎？」格蘭傑太太柔聲問說。

此刻的妙麗‧格蘭傑正拿著一封信封讀著，從她的反應會讓人想知道信件內容。妙麗的神情用驚訝來形容都太蒼白無力了，正確說來，她興奮到雙手在顫抖。

格蘭傑先生拿著茶壺替太太的馬克杯添了一些熱飲，也將自己的馬克杯倒滿熱咖啡。他聽到太太的話，轉頭看著女兒妙麗，輕聲問道：「你還好嗎？」

妙麗恍然抬頭看著爸媽，說道：「我真不敢相信，這封信是霍格華茲學校寄給我的。」她反覆看著信，早將內容熟記於心，她又說：「校方說我有魔法天賦，被獲准進入霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院就讀。」

格蘭傑太太與格蘭傑先生互看一眼，他們已經安排好妙麗中等教育的學校了，是一所寄宿學校，也是格蘭傑夫婦的母校。現在聽著自己的女兒被一所叫霍格華茲的魔法與巫術學院錄取。先別提『霍格華茲』是何方神聖，魔法與巫術又是些什麼？

魔法與巫術，這些應該都只會出現在小說裡的元素才對啊。格蘭傑夫婦有著相同的疑問。

儘管他們很疑惑，但仍向女兒要了信件來看。格蘭傑太太說：「親愛的，你介意與我們分享霍格華茲學校的錄取信嗎？」

妙麗開心地點點頭，拿著信件放到了桌上供她父母親閱讀。她突然意識到自己過於亢奮，她應該要表現得也很疑惑才對。妙麗連忙整了整心情。所幸格蘭傑夫婦忙著看信，沒注意到妙麗的反應。

格蘭傑夫婦仔細地讀著信，讀信的兩個人神情十分專注，等他們再度看著女兒時，馬克杯裡的咖啡已經涼了一些。

「魔法學院，這真的存在嗎？」格蘭傑先生疑惑地問道。

格蘭傑太太無奈地聳聳肩，笑說：「這顯然是一封相當正式的信，我們可以先排除惡作劇的可能。」

格蘭傑先生聞言，拿過信件又讀了一次，另一手搓著下巴陷入沉思。

格蘭傑太太倒是走到先生身後，輕輕地拍了拍對方的肩膀，提醒他說：「總之，親愛的，你先吃早餐吧，再不吃早餐今天看診就要來不及囉！」

格蘭傑先生猛然抬頭，瞥了牆上的時鐘一眼，格蘭傑太太說的不錯。他嘆了一口氣，說道：「我知道了。」

妙麗微笑道：「爸爸、媽媽，我也跟你們一起去診所好嗎？第一天放暑假，剛從學校畢業也沒有暑假作業，我想跟你們一起去診所，中午吃飯的時候我們或許能討論一下霍格華茲學校？」

格蘭傑太太摸了摸妙麗的頭頂，溫言道：「好。你先讓你爸去診所，我們晚點再去診所跟他會合。」

妙麗高興地點點頭。

格蘭傑先生倉促地吃了早餐後便向太太及妙麗道別。格蘭傑太太在格蘭傑先生出門前還親吻了丈夫的臉頰。

說起格蘭傑家，格蘭傑夫婦都是牙醫。兩人以前念同一所中學，又很巧地都念了牙醫學院，雖然他們念的牙醫學院是不同學校，不過兩人在大醫院實習的時候再度相遇，很快便墜入愛河。他們有了妙麗之後，便合夥開了一家小診所。其精湛的技術及看診時的專業親切令格蘭傑牙醫診所生意興隆。

妙麗大概是遺傳到父母親的腦袋，從小開始便霸占全年級榜首。不過格蘭傑太太真心覺得女兒越來越有想法了。

等妙麗吃完早餐並且梳洗過後，格蘭傑太太便載著妙麗去牙醫診所與格蘭傑先生會合。格蘭傑太太早上沒有診，在櫃台幫忙。至於妙麗則上二樓做自己的事，她跟父母親說她要看書，事實上她也真的帶了一本書，但裡頭夾著霍格華茲學校的錄取通知信。

好不容易來到中餐時間，格蘭傑夫婦也忙到一個段落，他們在門口掛上『休息中』的牌子後，便上二樓找女兒。兩人在樓梯間稍微提起從霍格華茲學校寄來的那封信。果不其然，一來到二樓房間，妙麗也正在讀著那封信。

三個人安靜地吃著格蘭傑太太做的三明治便當。吃完中飯，格蘭傑夫婦發揮牙醫精神叮嚀妙麗要注意口腔清潔。妙麗聳聳肩，還是去刷牙了。接著他們才坐在桌前繼續早上的話題。

「我……一直都清楚你很有想法，妙麗。」格蘭傑太太慢慢地說，她看著妙麗那深褐色的雙眼，與自己如出一轍的清澈雙眼，她頓了一頓，搖了搖頭又道：「但要去魔法學校念書，這真的太奇怪了。」

格蘭傑先生卻說：「不過若我們家寶貝女兒真的如信中所述具有魔法天賦，那我會非常驕傲的。」他英俊的臉龐露出一個迷人的笑容。當然，格蘭傑先生的笑容之所以迷人，得歸功於他太太勤幫他洗牙，長期維持著牙齒最佳狀態。

格蘭傑太太聞言，笑嘆道：「雖然我不反對你去霍格華茲學校看看。」

「所以妙麗親愛的，你思考了整個早上，想必心中已有了答案？我可沒忘記你在念初等學校第六年的時候毅然決然地要求我們替你轉學。」格蘭傑先生親和地說。他看著妙麗，女兒澎鬆又有些毛躁的頭髮是像到了自己。

妙麗本來聽到爸爸問起霍格華茲學校的事情正要回答，結果父親話鋒一轉提到轉學。她不好意思地笑了笑，說道：「抱歉，轉學真的是我任性了，但我真的很喜歡那所學校。我學到很多東西，也交到一些朋友。」

格蘭傑夫婦見狀，笑著對看一眼。他們可沒忘記妙麗突然說要轉學時那堅決的神情。夫婦倆考慮到那所學校距離診所更近，便也同意妙麗的要求。他們有看出來妙麗到新學校似乎比以前更開心。轉學後的妙麗也比以前有些許的不同。如果要說哪裡不同，格蘭傑夫婦會說，妙麗似乎變得比較成熟，這當然是指女兒的心智了。

「說說吧，我們相信你，也支持你的決定。要去嗎？去魔法學校念書？」格蘭傑先生說。他雙手交握，認真地看著女兒。

格蘭傑先生一問完話，格蘭傑太太的目光也落在妙麗身上。

他們等待妙麗回答的這段時間，像等了一個世紀一般煎熬。因為格蘭傑夫婦太過清楚如果妙麗已經下定決心的事，他們會很難再改變她。兩人其實有些緊張，畢竟魔法對他們而言就是個未知的領域。

未知使人恐懼，這點無庸置疑，可你不能永遠逃避它。妙麗能夠進入霍格華茲學校彷彿都是被人安排好的，眼下格蘭傑夫婦唯一能做的事，便是在妙麗做出決定之後毫無保留地支持她。

「我要去。」妙麗欣然笑道，她看見父母親訝異的神情，又堅定地說了一次：「我要去霍格華茲魔法學校。」

格蘭傑太太待要說些什麼，然而格蘭傑先生按住了她的手臂。

「好，我與你母親會安排去倫敦一趟。畢竟那些上學要用的東西恐怕得去倫敦一趟才能搞定。」格蘭傑先生說，他頓了一頓，溫和地笑說：「這個夏天你就先好好享受一下暑假，妙麗。」

妙麗笑著點頭。格蘭傑家的家庭會議結束，而她去霍格華茲學校的事情也確定了。真好，她會在霍格華茲學校找到自己。向父母親坦承自己意向的同時，她鬆了一口氣，也更加確定自己的選擇不會有錯。

等格蘭傑夫婦開始為午診忙碌時，妙麗重新獲得了屬於自己的時間。可是等到下午，她反而無心看書，瞪著霍格華茲學校的來信沉思起來。

魔法確實很神秘，妙麗就算翻遍了所有她所能找到的書本，恐怕也無法定義什麼是魔法。至於進入魔法學校就讀到底是什麼樣子，妙麗笑了出來。

下一個問題，妙麗很肯定身邊有人像她一樣，在麻瓜世界長大卻被找去霍格華茲魔法學校念書的例子在。比如，妙麗心中一動，比如那天在看全校榜單的那名男孩。她初見他的時候便看出他的不平凡，儘管對方在麻瓜學校念書的樣子看起來過得相當慘淡。

但她能清楚地預見他的未來會有多精彩。只要在他身邊，妙麗的人生也一定會有所不同。

他應該還不知道吧，妙麗心想，還不知道她為什麼對他微笑。想到兩人最後的畫面，妙麗自笑出來。

其實那天她已經站在男孩附近好一段時間，是等到他差不多要離開時，她才朝他的方向走去。也就是說，妙麗離公佈欄更近了一些。

「妙麗，班導師在找你呢。」妙麗的同班同學雪兒‧諾音絲（Snow Knowings）叫住了她。然後雪兒發現她在看他。雪兒是一位相當有修養的孩子，等到男孩走遠後才說：「你認識他嗎？」

妙麗笑道：「雪兒，你這麼說會讓我以為……。」她頓了一頓，轉身看著雪兒，慢慢地說：「……你與他相當熟識。又或者說，你能帶給我關於他的消息嗎？」

雪兒驚訝地看著妙麗，過半晌才笑嘆道：「我都忘記你是這個學年初才轉過來我們學校。原來也有萬事通小姐不知道的事情。」她看見妙麗眼中祈求的樣子，續笑道：「好吧，我就大發慈悲地告訴你。」

妙麗點點頭，她沒有漏掉雪兒所說的任何一句話。雪兒說，那名男同學與她們同年，但他念的是十班。雪兒說，男同學的成績一直都很好，起碼公佈欄上每一次考試都會出現他的名字。雪兒還說，就是男同學的人緣不好，因為他總是穿著不合身的衣服、戴著碎裂的眼鏡，但真正造成沒人願意跟他當朋友的主因是出在他的表哥身上，他老是被他的表哥達力‧德思禮及其同夥追著打，而這所學校沒有人想跟達力的同夥唱反調。

「大概就是這樣。其他的事情恐怕要向十班的同學們打聽，不過……。」雪兒說到一半，頓了一頓，慢吞吞地續道：「……我想十班的同學大概把他當成透明人。」

「太過份了！」妙麗突然生氣地道。說來也巧，不遠處正是達力與他的同夥。妙麗甚至不用上前確認就知道了，畢竟他們正在大聲討論著晚點追捕男孩的計劃。妙麗兇狠地瞪著他們。

雪兒被妙麗突如其來的反應嚇得不輕，她或多或少都發現妙麗有些正義感，現在更是嶄露無疑。

「他們真的太過分了，難道就沒有老師處理校園霸凌嗎？」妙麗生氣地說。

雪兒嘆了一口氣，說道：「有處理，但都沒用。德思禮在學校橫行慣了。」她頓了一頓，給了妙麗一個安慰的微笑，說：「但你放心，你別看他這個樣子，德思禮與他們的餘黨根本就抓不住身手靈巧的他。再說，我們再過三個月就要畢業了，他們大概也不會讀同一所學校吧。」

妙麗聞言，氣消了一半，聽著雪兒說了這些，她笑吟吟地問：「你怎麼知道他這麼多事？不是說他是十班的同學，要打聽他的事情有些困難？」

雪兒笑著解釋說：「我們一屆也就六百人，你要是在這所學校待了六年，以你的能力搞不好會比我知道的更多。更別提……。」她嘆了一口氣，續說：「全校師生都見過達力‧德思禮老是追著他跑。」

妙麗搖搖頭，喃喃地道：「我就覺得可惜，他那麼漂亮的雙眼卻被那支蠢笨眼鏡給遮住了。那麼漂亮而清澈的橄欖綠色啊……。」

雪兒愕然看著妙麗，問說：「你剛說了什麼？」

妙麗回過神來，微笑道：「我說那個眼鏡遮住他漂亮的雙眼真的很可惜。你看那支眼鏡都由透明膠帶黏成的，我看著好彆扭。」

雪兒點點頭，認真地說：「你說的沒錯。希望他的中學生活可以過得稍微平順一點。」

會平順的，妙麗心想，假設他的煩惱來源是達力‧德思禮的話。

「走吧，你要進去找班導師了嗎？」雪兒問道。她與妙麗兩人不知不覺已經走到了導師室門外。

妙麗笑著道：「那當然，但我還有最後一個問題，雖然這個問題我一開始就要問你才對。」她頓了一頓，咧嘴笑道：「我好像忘記問你他叫什麼名字。」

「喔，哈利，他叫哈利‧波特。」雪兒答道，然後她便推著妙麗進去導師室，結束了兩人之間第一次也是最後一次關於哈利的話題。

妙麗又將自己的注意力拉回到霍格華茲學校寄來的入學通知，這還是她強迫自己拉回注意力的。不然有關哈利‧波特的事情，她真的可以回憶好久好久。他們之間真的有太多事情可以回憶了。

當然，最痛的那一幕，妙麗想，她永遠不會忘記哈利捨身替她擋下貝拉‧雷斯壯的索命咒。雖然自己終於如願以償地被哈利抱在懷中，卻是在那種狀態下。妙麗光想著眼淚又差點掉下來。所以重生後妙麗告訴爸媽要轉到哈利所就讀的初等教育學校；所以她沒告訴雪兒的是她在學校第一次看到哈利時，她差點激動地衝上去抱住他。

還好沒真的抱住哈利，妙麗自嘲地笑了，不然他肯定會嚇到。但她自信哈利接收到她的微笑。那一眼相對，儘管隔著哈利破爛的眼鏡，妙麗相當確信他也正認認真真地看著她。

妙麗拿著霍格華茲學校的錄取信放在左胸前深吸了一口氣，嘴角逸出一個大大的笑容。

太好了，只要再過兩個月，他們就能夠見面了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

妙麗沒花多少時間就等到了格蘭傑夫妻帶著她去倫敦一趟，並且買足所有開學的必需用品，她很感激霍格華茲學校在信裡面有明確說明麻瓜們如何抵達斜角巷（Diagon Alley），而格蘭傑先生幾乎不用妙麗提點，很快就帶著一家人順利來到斜角巷。

當然，能無障礙進入到斜角巷是一件事，而會不會被眼前的場景震撼是另一件事。所以當格蘭傑夫婦抵達斜角巷時，毫無意外地被眼前的場景驚呆了。妙麗是見怪不怪，但她得努力裝作自己什麼都不知道且驚訝萬分的樣子。

還好古靈閣（Gringotts）很好找。無論在麻瓜世界或是巫師世界都需要用錢，作為巫師世界唯一的銀行，古靈閣的建築坐落在一個相當顯眼的地方。裡面可以換到巫師錢幣。

妙麗看著父母親一到斜角巷就往古靈閣走去後，她忍不住笑了出來。格蘭傑夫婦沉穩又務實的做事風範在毫無認識的巫師世界仍完美地體現出來。而她只要等父母親換完巫師硬幣後，就準備大開殺戒，從上學要用的東西到課外讀物，她通通都不想錯過。

「親愛的，我想我們可以開始購物了，你等很久了嗎？」格蘭傑太太笑著問說。

妙麗搖搖頭，燦笑道：「沒有很久。但我已經想好我要買什麼了！」

☆ ★ ☆

反觀哈利，他沒有妙麗的好運，因為動物園蟒蛇的那場意外，他迎來生平史上為期最長的一次懲罰。在碗櫥的時候，哈利甚至無法判斷他到底被關了多久。只知道自己出來後，達力又摔壞了不少東西，像是遙控飛機、攝影機等等。

倒是達力的腳踏車還好好的，看上去沒被騎過三次，上頭還有灰塵。如果沒記錯，這些東西都是達力今年才拿到的生日禮物。

哈利實在搞不懂為什麼德思禮夫婦會送達力一輛腳踏車。達力太胖，而且又很懶得運動。若說他有任何享受的運動，那只有一個，追捕哈利。他頭痛地想著，暑假是他最痛恨的時光之一，達力在學效的時候多少還會礙於老師的威儀而放過他，一放假就不是這麼回事了，只要他在家，達力與他的狐群狗黨便會在家裡追著哈利跑。所以哈利如果能待在外面，他就絕不回家。

七月的第一週，德思禮夫婦帶著達力上倫敦一趟採買達力未來要上學的校服，司梅汀中學（Smeltings）的校服，以及那些只能在倫敦添購齊全的物品。所以哈利被從碗櫥放出來的原因很好懂。想當然耳，在德思禮一家人出遠門的這段時間，他自然又被丟去兩條街之外的費太太家裡。

費太太的家還是養了很多貓。不過可能是之前她因牠們摔斷了腿，所以費太太已經沒那麼喜歡牠們，也沒再逼著哈利叫所有貓咪的名字。儘管屋子裡貓與包心菜的味道還是很重，但哈利感到輕鬆一些。費太太給哈利一塊巧克力蛋糕後就放任哈利去做自己的事了。

哈利吃了一口蛋糕，巧克力味道很濃郁，可是有點乾，感覺上像放了相當長的一段時間，他吃了一口就不吃了，乾脆蹲在地上與貓咪們玩起來。哈利甚至想過費太太養這麼多貓又努力讓貓咪們跟他相互認識，會不會是費太太希望透過貓咪們來掌握他的行蹤，這個念頭在他腦海一閃而過。

至少哈利與貓咪們的互動讓費太太看著十分欣慰，她笑著說：「牠們很喜歡你，哈利。」並看了一眼點心盤，訝異地說：「你沒怎麼吃蛋糕？」

哈利抬頭，訕然道：「抱歉，我可能沒這麼喜歡吃甜食。」

費太太點點頭，說：「這樣啊，那你能去幫我煮水泡茶嗎？你應該知道茶包放在哪裡？」

哈利點點頭，連忙站起身往廚房走去。他的確對費太太家熟門熟路。沒一會兒工夫，他就泡完茶並端了一杯給費太太，輕聲說：「請喝喝看，我不曉得會不會泡得太濃。」

費太太優雅地端著馬克杯，輕啜了一口紅茶，滿意地笑道：「很好喝，你要來一點嗎？」

哈利想了一下，決定陪著費太太喝一杯茶。他想起費太太之前的腿傷，開言問道：「費太太的腿傷痊癒了嗎？」

費太太驚訝地看著哈利，笑應道：「已經痊癒了，謝謝你的關心，哈利。」

哈利對費太太的反應也同樣驚訝。有了前世與今生的相處，他覺得自己算是與費太太有一定程度的瞭解，可他似乎很少真正與費太太有什麼交流。這是他第一次見到費太太這麼開心的樣子，眉宇之間的喜悅讓她年輕了至少五歲。

等德思禮一家人從倫敦回到水蠟樹街四號時已經是晚上了。哈利很感激費太太留他吃完晚餐再回去，不然佩妮阿姨根本不管他有沒有吃飽。

當天晚上佩妮阿姨、威農姨丈及表哥達力都在客廳。他們一方面在盤點這趟去倫敦採購的戰利品，另一方面則是看著達力神氣活現地展示自己司梅汀中學的校服。

司梅汀中學的男生校服是一套紅棕色的燕尾服，配上橘色的燈籠短褲及一頂草帽。另外他們還人手一枝手杖。哈利至今為止都沒想通手杖的目的何在。本來哈利是該要回自己的碗櫥，但他此刻留在客廳欣賞今晚的餘興節目。

哈利想，作為國內知名私立寄宿學校的司梅汀中學，這套衣服的品味他還真不曉得從何說起。不過他能斷言這套衣服很看人穿，比如說，達力就不適合這套校服。可是威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨的反應讓哈利一度懷疑自己的審美哪裡出了問題。

威農姨丈聲音沙啞地說：「這是我這輩子最驕傲的一刻。」

佩妮阿姨則雙眼泛淚，說她的寶貝兒子已經長大了，還長得這麼帥。

哈利死都不願意開口表是意見，並且努力憋笑到肋骨發疼。等欣賞完這齣餘興節目後，哈利才回碗櫥睡覺。

隔天一早，哈利一進到廚房就聞到很難聞的味道。他皺了皺眉。難聞的味道是從洗手台傳來的，他湊近一看，裡頭有一件像抹布的東西泡著髒水。即便他清楚佩妮阿姨的用意，他還是忍不住問：「這是什麼？」

佩妮阿姨抿緊嘴唇，說：「是你的新校服。」她看了一眼哈利不苟同的反應，補了一句：「別傻了，我拿達力的舊衣服來染色，等開學你穿它的時候就會跟其他人一模一樣了。」

一模一樣個鬼。要不是哈利很確定自己之後會進到霍格華茲上學，不然他都能想像他第一天進到石牆中學的窘境了。說起石牆中學，是佩妮阿姨起初為他安排的一所綜合高中，好險這些他都不必煩惱了。

「不然你以為我會幫你買新的校服嗎？」佩妮阿姨挑眉，不以為然地說。

哈利的確不奢望佩妮阿姨會幫他買新的校服，他低著頭喃喃地說：「我穿達力的舊衣服就夠了。」

結果這段插曲全被達力看到，還時不時地被達力拿來取笑哈利。

達力竊笑道：「石牆中學開學第一天會把新生的頭浸到馬桶裡，你要不要上樓練習一下？」

哈利冷冷地說：「不用了，謝謝。可憐的馬桶從來沒吞過像你這種噁心的頭，它可能還會吐呢。」在達力弄清他話裡的意思前，他已經逃之夭夭。

儘管今天早上的開場相當暗淡，可如果他沒記錯，今天會有一封屬於他的信，是來自霍格華茲學校給他的信。所以當威農姨丈讓達力去拿信時，他意思意思與達力吵了一架，俐落地閃過了來自司梅汀手杖的攻擊後就跑去拿信了。

果不其然，今天確實有著一封寫著『哈利‧波特先生收』的信。外頭還有一塊紫色蠟封並且蓋上代表霍格華茲學校的校徽，也是哈利很熟悉的樣式。盾形的校徽正中間是象徵霍格華茲學校的字母『Ｈ』，並由一頭獅子、一隻鷹、一隻獾及一條蛇等四隻動物所圍繞著。信封上面甚至沒有貼郵票，卻將地址與收件人寫得清清楚楚。

哈利把威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨的信丟在桌上後，就拿著自己的信準備從客廳溜之大吉。可是他的表哥達力眼尖，儘管這一世他藏得比之前好，達力還是看到那封信了。

「爹地，哈利拿到了一封信！」達力叫道。

威農姨丈瞪眼道：「誰會寫信給你，拿來我看。」他一把搶過哈利的信。

哈利怒道：「把信還給我！那是寫給我的信！」

威農姨丈懶得理哈利，當著哈利的面直接把信拆開來讀，然後越讀臉色越鐵青。

此刻佩妮阿姨剛講完電話，回到飯廳，說道：「威農，瑪姬病了。」她話才說完，才意識到威農姨丈的臉色並不好看，她疑惑地看著威農姨丈，又說：「你怎麼了？」

「媽咪，有人寄給哈利一封信！」達力叫道。

不等佩妮阿姨開口，威農姨丈便將信遞給佩妮阿姨。佩妮阿姨迅速讀著信，她的頭一陣暈眩，那樣子看上去像有人掐住她細長的脖子不讓她呼吸一樣。

威農姨丈見到佩妮阿姨的反應後，立刻把哈利與達力趕出飯廳，然後砰地一聲將門關起來。哈利與達力兩人爭著想透過鑰匙孔偷看兩位大人在飯廳裡做什麼，便在門外打了一架。可惜哈利沒能打贏達力，只能趴在地上透過門縫看著裡頭的情形。所幸，威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨聊天的內容倒是聽得清清楚楚。

「……怎麼辦威農，他們找來了。連哈利住在碗櫥都知道。」佩妮阿姨擔憂地說。

「住在碗櫥！哼，連這個都查出來，他們該不會是在監視我們吧？」威農姨丈大聲地說，還憤怒地搥了一下桌子。

佩妮阿姨緊張地四處張望，像是害怕有人正在監視他們。

哈利苦笑出來，他完全能理解德思禮夫婦為什麼會這麼焦慮，收到來路不明的信已經夠奇怪，對方還清楚家裡的環境。任誰都會覺得自己被監視了吧。

後來佩妮阿姨與威農姨丈的對話哈利也懶得再聽。他們顯然不願意讓他去霍格華茲學校念書，並且打算來個裝死到底，無論校方怎麼送信過來，他們就是不回覆，直接拖過回覆的最後期限七月三十一日。不過他們討論出來的結果讓達力驚訝得下巴都掉下來了。

門再度被打開，兩位大人從飯廳走了出來。佩妮阿姨緊抿著雙唇一句話都不想說，威農姨丈的臉色也不太好看。

「我跟你佩妮阿姨討論過，碗櫥不太適合你繼續住，你現在搬去達力的儲藏室。」威農姨丈說。

哈利回道：「那信呢？我想知道是誰寫給我的！」

威農姨丈瞬間被哈利的話所激怒，他生氣地說：「沒人寫給你，上面的收件人寫錯了！你現在就給我搬去儲藏室！」

這個決定立刻引來達力尖叫抗議。但威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨早鐵了心，所以哈利有生以來第一次見到達力抗議無效。

「怎麼可能寫錯！他們連我住在碗櫥都知道！」哈利抗議道。

「不准問問題！」威農姨丈用一副沒得商量的口氣說，毅然結束了兩人之間的對話。

這個風波過去後，霍格華茲學校有整整兩週沒有聯繫哈利。令威農姨丈及佩妮阿姨以為他們的作法已經奏效。但是沒有。七月的倒數第二天，水蠟樹街四號被一群貓頭鷹包圍，牠們從房子的任何地方企圖將信塞進屋裡。這天早晨，飯廳與廚房被霍格華茲學校的入學通知信給淹沒了。

可惜威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨的手段太過強硬，哈利終究沒能拿到一封信。

威農姨丈忍無可忍，他開著車載著一家大小離開水蠟樹街四號，來到海邊的一間小木屋。威農姨丈的說法是這個地方棒極了，他們可以好好度假。但無論是哈利還是達力，都看得出來現在真不是度假的好時機。即便天色已晚，厚重的雲層與濕氣重到難以呼吸的空氣都在告訴他們今晚暴風雨將至。

重要的是，所有人，包括佩妮阿姨及威農姨丈在內，都無法說服自己這棟搖搖欲墜的小木屋是不是真的能挺過這場暴風雨。

屋裡有一股很重的海藻腥味，寒冷刺骨的海風從木牆縫隙灌進來，壁爐也潮濕到根本不可能生火取暖。小屋裡只有兩間房間，威農姨丈帶的食物並不是很充足，少到連充飢都不夠，任誰都不想在這裡久待。

不過哈利仍看得出來威農姨丈的心情還是不錯。他猜想，威農姨丈大概是覺得沒有人會在這種鬼天氣送信吧。

夜晚，大家各自找了地方準備入睡，而暴風雨正朝小木屋襲來。海浪滔滔翻滾打在小木屋的外牆，強風更是吹得小木屋的窗戶嘎嘎作響。只有蓋著一條薄棉被的哈利根本冷得睡不著。

稍早之前達力才在抱怨沒有某節目可看，那是一個會在星期一播出的節目，哈利很快推算出來今晚是七月三十日。再從達力手腕上戴著的夜光電子錶來看，他再過不到半個小時就會滿十一歲。

哈利嘆了一口氣，再過一次十一歲生日啊，這是一個很難以言喻的感覺。

睡不著的哈利無聊到乾脆瞪著達力的手錶倒數自己的生日。倒數十五分鐘、倒數五分鐘、倒數一分鐘、倒數十秒鐘。

十、九、八……三、二、一。

轟隆一聲巨響，嚇得所有人都醒了。等他們回過神來，小木屋的門已經被打開，門外站著一名身形巨大的男人，他有著蓬亂的長髮與濃密糾結的鬍子，雙眼像是兩隻黑色甲蟲一般閃閃發光。

哈利花了好大一番心力才阻止自己立刻跳起來與對方相認，他再花相同的力氣克制自己不要大笑出聲。

對德思禮一家人來說，這位是不速之客。但對哈利而言，他實在與他太熟悉了，當然，他得不時提醒著自己重生的身份。

今晚差點拆了小木屋房門的人正是海格。

魯霸‧海格（Rubeus Hagrid）。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

一名高大的男子突然闖入屋內任誰都會嚇到，更何況是在深夜闖入。海格的體型完全能用彪形大漢來形容。小木屋的門對他而言太小了，屋內的天花板也太矮，他必須弓著身子才能避免撞到頭。

說也奇怪，海格一進到屋內，外面的暴風雨也減弱了一些。

與粗曠的外表不符，海格說話時相當有禮，他搓著手大步走到沙發前，一屁股坐下，笑問：「能不能給我一杯熱茶？我真是受夠這趟旅行了。」以他目前未經打理的容貌來看，這番話很有說服力。

原來坐在沙發上的達力嚇傻了，瞪大雙眼看著海格，不過在海格準備坐下沙發時，他整個人彈跳起來，尖叫著跑到佩妮阿姨身後。

海格聳聳肩，說道：「正好，我本來想請你讓個位子給我的。」他再環視屋內一眼，一低頭，威農姨丈正拿著一支來福槍指著他。

「請你馬上離開，你這是私闖民宅！」威農姨丈吼道。

要是在平常，生氣的威農姨丈的確很可怕。但在海格面前則一點威脅性也沒有，海格皺了皺眉，說：「先生，我還是希望你不要拿槍指著我。」

威農姨丈憤怒地說：「正好相反，先生，你要是再不離開這裡，我一定會開槍。」

海格聞言，突然覺得有點意思，他笑問：「你這是在威脅我嗎？」他邊說，伸出一隻手握著來福槍稍微用力一掰，來福槍的槍管成了Ｕ型，他還順手將來福槍扔去屋裡的一個角落。這樣，來福槍就算已經上膛，可再也打不出任何一顆子彈了。海格這一出手就像喝水一樣自然。

威農姨丈震驚，正要說什麼，但海格已經不再理他，而是直接看向哈利。威農姨丈迅速地與佩妮阿姨對看一眼，立刻瞭然這名大個兒是為了哈利而來，因為對方看向哈利的時候，即便他的嘴巴都被毛絨絨的鬍子遮住，仍掩蓋不了他大大的笑容。

「你就是哈利了！」海格喜道。

哈利努力控制臉部表情，裝作十分茫然的樣子。儘管剛才海格與威農姨丈的對峙讓他想大笑出聲。他抬頭看著海格那張毛絨絨的臉，對方像黑甲蟲的雙眼閃爍著喜悅的光芒。

海格笑說：「上次見到你，你還是個小寶寶。」他頓了一頓，企圖用屋內微弱的光打量哈利，又欣慰地說：「你可真像你爸爸，眼睛跟你媽媽一模一樣。」

聽到海格提起哈利的親生父母，威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨坐不住了。威農姨丈怒道：「你必須馬上離開！」

「閉嘴，德思禮，你這個大傻瓜。」海格不耐煩地說，連看威農姨丈一眼都沒有，直接無視威農姨丈剛才發出的怪叫。

多虧威農姨丈這麼一搞，哈利已經準備好面對海格的心情。他的心跳很快，前世他是緊張，重生後他是興奮。畢竟光想到能離開德思禮家，哈利很難不高興起來，哪怕只有一下子。

「不管怎麼說……哈利。」海格說，他走向哈利，從他的黑色大衣口袋裡掏出一個稍微被壓到的盒子，遞給哈利又說：「祝你生日快樂，我烤了一個蛋糕，雖然有點壓到，但我想味道不會變的。」

哈利接過紙盒，張嘴要說些什麼，又什麼也沒說。他打開盒子，裡頭放著一個黏糊糊的巧克力大蛋糕，並用綠色糖霜寫著：『祝哈利生日快樂』七個字。哈利有些感動，雖然他領教過海格的手藝。他抬頭看著海格，海格仍親切地看著他，似乎在等他的回覆。

「謝謝。」哈利說，他差點說出海格的名字，話一到嘴邊立刻改口：「但……你是誰？」

海格笑了出來，笑應說：「瞧我這記性，應該先向你自我介紹。我是魯霸‧海格，是霍格華茲學校的鑰匙保管員與獵場看守者。」他伸出手一把將哈利抓到沙發上後，搓著雙手笑問：「來點茶怎麼樣？」海格看上去心情很好的樣子。

不過當海格看到空蕩蕩的壁爐後，還是嘖了一聲。他走到壁爐前彎下腰，誰也沒看見他到底做了什麼，而等到他回到沙發上，壁爐裡已經燃起熊熊烈火，也讓潮濕的小木屋很快就暖和起來。

哈利終於不必再因為寒冷而發抖了，他興致勃勃地看著持續忙碌的海格。

海格從他的大衣口袋掏出各式各樣的東西，包括一把銅壺、一包被壓扁的香腸、一支撥爐火的鉗子、一把茶壺與幾個缺口的杯子、還有一些裝著奇怪顏色液體的瓶瓶罐罐。他逕自開始泡茶。等他確定茶葉已經泡開，他先試了味道後，便將一個裝著熱茶的杯子塞到哈利手裡。

接著海格開始烤著香腸。在海格忙碌的這段時間，沒有任何人說一句話或是打斷他。沒多久，香腸的香氣很快就縈繞在整間屋子裡，看起來格外好吃，從達力坐立難安的樣子可見一斑。

威農姨丈自然也發現自己兒子有些嘴饞，他厲聲說：「達力，不准碰他給你的任何東西！」

海格看了看達力又看了看威農姨丈，不懷好意地笑說：「放心德思禮，我想你這位胖兒子是不需要再長肉了。」說完，他把香腸遞給哈利。

哈利早就忘記上一餐吃的是什麼，肚子餓極的他低頭吃了起來，同時努力讓自己的吃相不要太難看。但他不得不承認海格烤的香腸可能是他重生後吃到最好吃的東西。等解決完了飢餓，他看著海格問說：「抱歉，我還是不曉得您是誰。」

海格的嘴裡塞著香腸，他口齒不清地說：「就叫我海格吧，大家都這麼叫我的。」他吞下嘴裡的東西，又喝了一口熱茶，續道：「霍格華茲你聽說過吧，正如我剛才說的，我是那裡的鑰匙保管員。」

重生後的哈利當然知道霍格華茲，也當然知道魯霸‧海格。但要他再問一次霍格華茲是什麼，他實在問不出口，只好繼續看著海格。

海格見哈利茫然的樣子有些震驚。

「對不起。」哈利連忙說，他低著頭看著腳尖。海格的反應是真的讓他覺得愧疚，哈利想都沒想就下意識地道歉了。

海格聞言，臉色微變，好半晌才皺眉說：「對不起？」顯然哈利的道歉令他倍感疑惑。但他很快就釐清整件事情的經過。此時他怒氣沖沖地瞪著威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨，吼道：「該說對不起的是他們！我有猜到你可能沒有收到那些信，但我真是萬萬沒想到你竟然不知道霍格華茲！梅林啊，難道你從來沒想過你父母是在哪裡學會那一切嗎？」

聽見海格提起他父母，哈利張口想說些什麼，卻一時語塞。

不過哈利的反應在海格眼裡全被當成威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨並未盡責任地告訴哈利的身世。他跳起來，走向瑟瑟發抖的德思禮夫婦，大喝道：「你們都沒向哈利解釋過任何事情嗎？他什麼都不知道？」

威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨就算想反駁，此刻也害怕得什麼話也說不出來。

哈利見狀，想起威農姨丈與佩妮阿姨至少在他初等教育時期沒有虧待過他，連忙說：「我還是懂一些事的，像是算數與語文。」

海格大手一揮，認真地說：「坐下，哈利，我告訴你，我得告訴你我們的世界。」

哈利知道海格要說的是魔法世界，也知道海格等等會說起他與他父母的故事。不過這點即便他沒有重生，也曉得海格會繼續這個話題。因為他從德思禮夫婦的反應就可以知道了。

果不其然，海格說道：「哈利，你在我們的世界非常有名，你爸媽也很有名。他們……。」他還沒說完，威農姨丈打斷他。

威農姨丈突然說：「你閉嘴！」他氣得臉都脹紅了，威農姨丈瞪著海格厲聲說：「別說下去了，這位先生，我不准你透露任何事給這孩子！」

海格憤怒地說：「德思禮，你們從來都沒有告訴過他關於鄧不利多先生信裡的內容？我當時就在場親眼看見那封信被放進哈利的毛毯裡！」海格太生氣了，他所說的每一個字都因憤怒而顫抖。

生氣的海格看起來相當可怕，威農姨丈想必是鼓起了全部的勇氣才敢對海格吼道：「閉嘴，你別再說了！」他身旁的佩妮阿姨已經嚇得呼吸都不順暢，上氣不接下氣的她彷彿隨時會暈了過去。

海格見到德思禮夫婦驚慌失措的樣子，倒是得意起來，他冷哼一聲，說：「喔最好把你們給活活氣死。」接著他轉頭看著哈利，輕聲說：「哈利，你是一名巫師。」

哈利的心怦怦地跳，他無法克制自己去想他進入霍格華茲學習魔法的場景，但他仍順著海格的話，輕聲問：「我是什麼？」

「巫師。」海格說，他又倒回沙發上，咧嘴續笑道：「我相信你在經過學校訓練後絕對會變成一位很厲害的巫師，畢竟你的父母都相當優秀。」他頓了一頓，從懷裡拿出一封信遞給哈利，笑說：「總之，我想是該讓你看看這封信的時候了。」

哈利伸手接過海格遞來的信，他甚至感覺到自己的雙手在顫抖。這封信他等太久了，淡黃色的信封上面以墨綠色的墨水寫著：

「大海，礁石上的小屋，地板上，哈利‧波特先生收。」

霍格華茲學校的信一如既往地將收件地址及收件人寫得非常詳盡。哈利打開信封抽出裡頭的信讀了起來。信中寫道：

 **「霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院**  
 **校長：阿不思‧鄧不利多（國際魔法聯合會會長、巫師協會會長、梅林爵士團一級魔法師）**  
 **親愛的波特先生：**  
 **我們很高興地通知您，您已獲准進入霍格華茲魔法學校就讀。隨信附上所需書籍及物品一覽表。**  
 **學期定於九月一日開始，我們將於七月三十一日前靜候您的貓頭鷹帶來回信。**  
 **祝您有個愉快的一天**  
 **副校長 米奈娃‧麥 謹上（Minerva McGonagall）** 」

入學要用的書籍跟物品哈利已經太清楚了，最後一句話倒是看得他心底一驚，他抬頭看著海格說：「學校要靜候我的貓頭鷹給答覆，是要回答說我要不要去霍格華茲學校念書的意思嗎？」

海格聞言，拍了拍後腦門，那個力道大得足以推倒一匹馬。他大聲說：「梅林啊，我差點忘記了。」說著，他一樣從他的大衣掏出東西。

這次海格掏的是羽毛筆、一捲羊皮紙。以及，哈利確信自己沒有看錯，是一隻毛絨絨、活生生的貓頭鷹。哈利至今還沒想明白海格倒底是如何把一隻活蹦亂跳的貓頭鷹塞到大衣裡。然後他看著海格在羊皮紙上以龍飛鳳舞的字跡寫著：

**「親愛的鄧不利多先生：**   
**已經將信交給哈利。明天會帶他去買上學要用的東西。這裡的天氣糟透了。祝您安好。**   
**海格」**

寫完了信，海格捲起羊皮紙，讓貓頭鷹叼著信，然後將貓頭鷹放飛到暴風雨之中。整個過程看得德思禮一家人目瞪口呆。哈利偷偷看了一下達力的反應，他表哥的嘴巴張大得足以塞下一顆雞蛋。他第一次看到用貓頭鷹送信的時候反應也與達力十分相近，但重生後哈利已經見怪不怪了。

好半晌，威農姨丈才終於恢復說話的能力，他慘白著臉，很生氣地說：「他不會去的！」他怒瞪著海格，又說：「我們收養他前就發誓過要斷絕這一切荒唐的事情！什麼巫師啊，巫術啊，通通見鬼吧！」

海格冷哼一聲，說：「我倒要看看你這個笨麻瓜（Muggle）會怎麼阻止他。」

「麻……什麼？」達力不合時宜地問。他見到威農姨丈盛怒的眼神，又嚇得躲回佩妮阿姨的身後。

海格不耐煩地解釋：「麻瓜，就是在說你們這些不懂魔法、不會魔法或不相信魔法的人。」他雖然是在回答達力，不過所有人都看得出來他在解釋給哈利聽。接著海格看向佩妮阿姨，又說：「至於你，顯然，你知道哈利是一名巫師，卻沒有告訴他鄧不利多先生在信裡寫的一切。」

哈利盯著自己的腳尖。他早該意識到自己造成德思禮家的麻煩已經夠多了。畢竟他被仇家追殺，作為他的收養家庭自然也很難獨善其身。

佩妮阿姨沒有去看哈利的反應，但她被海格的話刺激到了，她激動地說：「他是巫師，我當然知道他是巫師！我那個該死的妹妹就是個女巫，她收到同一封信後就不見了，進了那所學校，每次回家都帶著一口袋的蟾蜍蛋，或是把杯子變成老鼠！只有我看出她是一個怪胎、一個怪物！我爸媽還為了家裡出了一位女巫而沾沾自喜！」

哈利聞言，驚訝地看著佩妮阿姨。就哈利的記憶裡，佩妮阿姨極少提過他母親。少到就算她不認這個妹妹哈利也不會太意外。而事實上從佩妮阿姨現在的語氣，她根本不想認哈利的生母為親妹妹。

佩妮阿姨說到一半，大口大口地喘氣，又說：「然後她在學校遇到那個波特，畢業後就結婚，有了你。波特也和那些……一樣不正常，後來他們自爆死了。自爆，聽得懂嗎？所以我們只好收養你。」她喋喋不休地說了這番話，顯然這些事情已經在她心中累積了很多年。

哈利的臉色煞白起來，他閉上雙眼神情痛苦，好半晌才輕輕地說：「佩妮阿姨，你跟我說我父母是死於車禍。」

「車禍！」海格憤怒地咆哮，他從沙發上跳起來瞪著德思禮夫婦，怒氣沖沖地繼續說：「區區一個車禍根本不可能奪去詹姆（James Potter）與莉莉（Lily Potter）的生命！這完全是在羞辱他們！我們的世界裡每個人都知道哈利的名字，而他卻不曉得自己多有名氣！」

哈利一時間還是沒有睜開眼去看任何人，他已經很清楚自己的身世了，而且回憶自己的身世實在太過沉重，他想到預言，想到佛地魔，想到他們兩個之間無法共存於世。可作為一位從麻瓜世界長大的孩子，他知道自己必須問這個問題，儘管這個問題絕對會難住海格。所以哈利慢慢地睜開雙眼，抬頭看著海格，認真地問說：「所以我父母到底出了什麼事？」

果不其然，海格不再氣憤了，反而有些坐立難安。他焦慮地說：「啊，是的，沒錯，鄧不利多先生有跟我說……說我找到你後可能會遇上一點麻煩，因為你不清楚的事情太多了，我甚至不曉得由我來說是否合適，但我還是跟你說點吧，總不能讓你在全無準備下就跑去霍格華茲上學。」

接著海格在爐火旁說起魔法世界的事，說起詹姆與莉莉的事，說起『那個不能說出名字的人』的事。海格說了很多哈利重生前就已經聽過的事，還有他前世經歷過的事。

除了在海格說出『那個不能說出名字的人』（You-Know-Who）這個名詞時，哈利才打斷海格問了他是誰。海格抖了抖，回說那是『佛地魔』，而他再也不想說出那個人的名字。餘下時候，哈利靜靜地聽海格說話。他很感激海格告訴他這些，至少不會讓他頂著名氣踏入魔法世界時，卻對那個世界所發生的一切一無所知。再一次聽到這些故事，哈利的心情複雜難耐。

哈利想起很多事，特別是海格提到佛地魔殺了他父母的時候。他想起了索命咒；想起了西追‧迪哥里（Cedric Diggory）被下的索命咒；想起了貝拉‧雷斯壯朝妙麗施展的索命咒，哈利心中一痛，他為她擋了下來。最後，他的思緒停留在夢裡時常出現的那道令人顫慄不已的眩目綠光。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

「哈利，你還好嗎？」一道溫和而低沉的嗓音從哈利的頭頂傳來。哈利回過神來，一抬頭，迎上海格擔憂的目光。

「沒事吧，你的臉色看起來很糟。」海格認真地說。

哈利微微一笑，淡道：「我沒事，只是時間晚了我有點犯睏。」他邊說邊指著海格的懷錶。那只懷錶與他平常看到的懷錶有些不同，不過哈利確定海格能夠從中看出門道。

因為海格看了懷錶一眼後驚呼了一聲，咧嘴笑道：「我都忘記了，原來已經一點多，你確實該睡了，哈利，明天我們還得去採買上學要用的東西。」

哈利點頭，他正要回答，不過威農姨丈又說話了。如果威農姨丈沒有開口，他幾乎快要忘記德思禮一家人也在這間小木屋裡。

威農姨丈瞪著海格，尖著嗓子說：「你難道沒有聽到我講什麼嗎？這小子會去石牆中學讀書，絕對不會去那什麼學校，而且我相信他未來會感激我！我看過那封信，什麼咒語書、魔杖什麼的，淨是些沒用的東西。」直到現在，威農姨丈還是沒有放棄跟海格爭執。他的語速相當快，而且是哈利從未聽過的尖銳嗓音。

「如果他想去，像你這樣的大傻笨瓜是無法阻止他的！」海格咆哮著，他拿著粉紅傘指著威農姨丈，又說：「別傻了，阻止詹姆與莉莉的兒子去霍格華茲學校？哈利從被生下來的那一刻起就已經獲准進入霍格華茲了！他要去的是世界上最好的魔法學校！七年後他會煥然一新，而且他會接受霍格華茲學校有史以來最偉大的校長阿不思‧鄧不利多先生的教導！」

威農姨丈大聲反駁：「我絕對不會付一毛錢讓一個老番癲教他變戲法！」

這次真的太過分了，這一世哈利可以忍受德思禮夫婦罵他爸媽，可是他沒辦法接受鄧不利多教授被說一句羞辱的話。他甚至動作先於意識地去掏他口袋裡的魔杖，但發現口袋裡只有糖果紙才猛然意識到自己現在連魔杖都還沒有。他轉頭看著海格，海格比他更生氣，根本沒注意到哈利不尋常的舉動。

海格氣到抓起他的粉紅傘在頭頂上轉了兩圈，怒喝道：「永遠……不准……在……我面前……侮辱……鄧不利多！」

哈利突然明白海格的打算，他正打算阻止海格。來不及了，那把粉紅傘的傘尖已經射出一道紫羅蘭色的光芒，不偏不倚地落在達力身上，並伴隨著一陣鞭炮似的聲響。再然後是達力的尖叫聲。哈利低眉一看，見到自己的表哥正用手捂著屁股，疼得亂跳。哈利確信自己沒有看錯，達力的屁股竟然長出一條豬尾巴。

威農姨丈憤恨地瞪了海格與哈利一眼，怪叫了一聲，拉著佩妮阿姨及達力到另一個房間，用力地把門關上。

哈利暗自嘆了一口氣，德思禮一家人的反應全在情理之中。

海格低頭看著自己的粉紅傘，懊惱地說：「我真不該發火。但還好沒有成功，我本來是打算把他變成豬，但可能他身上也沒什麼地方好變吧，所以只長了一條尾巴。」

哈利被海格的話逗笑了。

海格搖了搖頭，對哈利說：「對了，要是回去霍格華茲，你能不能不要向任何人提到這件事？嚴格說起來，我其實是不能使用魔法。」

哈利眨了眨眼。

海格有些慌亂，他解釋說：「我、我自己以前也在霍格華茲上學過，但我被學校開除了，當時我三年級，他們折斷我的魔杖，也把其他東西都沒收了。是鄧不利多先生留我下來擔任獵場管理員。啊……鄧不利多先生，他是個偉大的人啊！」

雖然海格在向哈利解釋時看上去有點赧然，但提起鄧不利多教授，他又是滿臉敬意。哈利完全懂海格為何對鄧不利多教授滿懷敬意，畢竟，前一刻威農姨丈大罵鄧不利多教授的同時，他自己也掏了魔杖……儘管他後知後覺地想起他還沒有魔杖。

「您為什麼會被學校開除呢？」哈利問道。這是一個極隱私的問題，而他恐怕前世或重生都無法從海格口中得知答案。

哈利想對了，海格聽到哈利的問題，大聲地說：「你不是說你累了，早點睡吧，我們明天還要早起進城。」他頓了一頓，看見哈利那條單薄的棉被，皺著眉頭，將自己的大衣丟給哈利，又說：「你蓋這個睡吧，會暖和一點。如果有什麼東西在動，不要在意，我在口袋裡好像還放了兩隻睡鼠。」

睡鼠？哈利瞪大雙眼，他決定放棄研究海格的大衣裡還藏了什麼東西。這絕對是他重接上魔法世界之前永遠的謎團之一。

☆ ★ ☆

隔天哈利醒得很早。一方面是他在德思禮家已經被訓練成早起的作息，另一方面是外頭的陽光從窗戶照了進來，整間小木屋相當明亮，實在很難想像昨晚才經歷了一場暴風雨。

當然，哈利會醒也跟窗戶外頭有一隻貓頭鷹正在用嘴巴敲著玻璃有關，牠嘴裡還銜著一份報紙。哈利從沙發上起身去開了窗戶，貓頭鷹很快就從窗戶飛了進來。牠先是把報紙扔到哈利腳邊，接著開始瘋狂地啄海格的大衣。哈利無助地看著海格。

本來在好眠的海格經過這麼一番折騰也醒了。他看了一眼貓頭鷹，咕噥道：「我都忘記我訂了《預言家日報》（The Daily Prophet）。」他坐起身子，一把拿起報紙迅速瀏覽著。

「海格，貓頭鷹？」哈利問道。

海格仍翻閱著報紙，頭也沒抬地說：「牠要收報費，付錢給牠，哈利，給牠五個青銅納特（Knuts）。」

哈利默然，他看著貓頭鷹繼續啄海格的外套，不曉得『什麼是青銅納特』與『你把青銅納特放在哪裡』兩個問題之間先問哪一個。還好海格也發現了他的難處。

「我又忘了，我把納特放在第二層的口袋裡，你數五個給牠，長得像銅板的硬幣就是了。」海格含糊地說，後來他想起哈利可能對巫師金幣不太瞭解，補了一句：「那是巫師世界交易的錢幣，詳細等我們到了古靈閣再說吧。」

哈利點點頭，算了五個硬幣，丟進貓頭鷹腳邊綁著的囊袋裡，貓頭鷹拿到錢後就飛走了。

海格捲起報紙，慢慢地站起來，開始穿著他的靴子，說道：「我們還是早點出發吧，有很多事情要辦，特別是我們得去倫敦一趟買你上學要用的東西。」

哈利玩弄著海格放著巫師金幣的小袋子，沉思起來。

海格見狀，竊笑問：「你在擔心德思禮不幫你付錢買上學用的東西嗎？」

哈利早就知道他父母留了不少財產給他，不過他還是順著海格的話，慎重其事地點點頭。

海格哈哈大笑，說道：「你不必擔心，你以為詹姆與莉莉沒留下任何東西給你嗎？放心，他們把錢都存去了古靈閣，也就是巫師銀行，是妖精們開的。」他邊說邊給了哈利一根香腸。

哈利聽到『妖精』有些驚訝，差點把香腸掉到地上。

海格解釋說：「是的，哈利，你聽我說，除非你瘋了，不然沒人想搶妖精開的銀行。古靈閣相當安全可靠，如果你想放置貴重或珍貴的物品，那裡是個好地方。我想古靈閣安全可靠的程度大概只有霍格華茲與之有得一拼。」他頓了一頓，又道：「除了要帶你去古靈閣外，鄧不利多先生

也交辦我要去古靈閣拿個東西。鄧不利多先生總是很放心地將事情交給我辦。」

哈利笑了出來，海格提起鄧不利多教授的神情真的是從沒變過，而他能理解。

「東西都帶好的話，那我們就出發吧。」海格說。

兩人出了小木屋。下過雨後天氣清爽不已，微風帶著海水的味道迎面吹來，陽光灑在海面上泛起粼粼碎光。威農姨丈的船就停在旁邊，裡面有些積水。海格與哈利不由分說地上了船。

哈利沒有問海格是怎麼過來小木屋找他，不過他興致勃勃地看著海格對著小船施展一點小法術好讓船開得快一點。事實上海格也沒做什麼，只是用他的粉紅傘在船身敲個兩下後，船的行駛速度就加快了不少。

海格迎上哈利的目光，尷尬地說：「我總覺得划船好蠢，你能不能不要在霍格華茲提到這件事？其實接到你後我是不能使用魔法的。」

哈利咧嘴一笑，對海格點點頭。

海格鬆了一口氣，笑說：「好孩子。」然後他便拿著《預言家日報》讀了起來。

哈利瞥了一眼《預言家日報》的封面，上頭有一張照片，照片裡的人物會動。他又看著海格專注的神情，小心翼翼地問說：「我想知道關於古靈閣更多事情，比如……比如您方才說過的，只有瘋子才會去搶銀行，是因為有什麼人在幫忙看守嗎？」

海格隨口應道：「妖精們有特殊的魔法……，我會說那是妖術。」他翻了一頁報紙，續說：「而防範最嚴密的地方都有龍在看守，唉呦我好想養一條龍喔，從小就想養一條了。」他頓了一頓，從《預言家日報》裡探頭，又說：「我剛說到哪啦？喔對，古靈閣的路線也極其複雜，在倫敦地下好幾百英里的地方，比倫敦地鐵還深。等你拿到東西想走出來的時候可能都餓死啦！」海格說完，對哈利咧嘴一笑。

哈利也笑了出來。

海格繼續看著報紙，順便抱怨了一下魔法部（Ministry of Magic）。這次不用哈利問，海格把魔法部的作用及魔法部長康尼留斯‧夫子（Cornelius Oswald Fudge）與校長鄧不利多之間的恩怨講解一番。儘管哈利怎麼聽都像是魔法部長康尼留斯單方面地在意鄧不利多教授在魔法世界的

影響力。

當然，哈利相當清楚魔法部長康尼留斯究竟是什麼樣的一個人。只是聽到海格替鄧不利多教授抱怨魔法部長康尼留斯老是派出一堆貓頭鷹尋問鄧不利多教授的意見時，他啞然失笑。他都快忘記魔法部長康尼留斯曾經是這樣的一個人。

兩人不知不覺來到了碼頭。他們停好了船，往小城火車站走去。一路上遇見的人雖然不多，但凡見到海格與哈利的人都會忍不住對他們指指點點。這也難怪，海格的身高比一般人高出一倍。而海格對麻瓜世界如何運作也是興奮不已，絕不下於前世的哈利對魔法世界的好奇。

海格很高大，哈利必須走得快一些才能跟上他的腳步，饒是運動量一向很大的他，走了一段路後也是氣喘吁吁。

到了車站，海格乾脆把身上所有的麻瓜硬幣都丟給哈利，讓哈利去幫忙買到倫敦的火車票。上了火車的他們依舊是目光的焦點，畢竟海格一個人佔了兩個座位。不過哈利已經很習慣了。哈利有一度在想，在麻瓜世界長大的妙麗第一次要去斜角巷也是跟他用同樣的方法嗎？

「你的信還帶在身上吧，哈利？」海格突然問道。

哈利回過神來，從衣服口袋裡掏出信封。

「太好了，你看一下必備用品清單。」海格說。

哈利拿出昨天晚上沒有讀到的第二張信讀了起來，上面寫著：

「 **霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院**  
 **─制服─**  
 **一年級新生需要：**  
 **1.三套素面工作袍（黑色）**  
 **2.一頂白天戴的素面尖頂帽（黑色）**  
 **3.一雙防護手套（龍皮或類似材質）**  
 **4.一件冬季穿的斗篷（黑色、銀釦銀帶）**  
 **請特別注意：學生所有的衣物都應逢上名牌**  
 **─課本─**  
 **所有學生都應準備下列用書：**  
 **《標準咒語》（初級），米蘭達‧郭汐客（Miranda Goshawk）著**  
 **《魔法史》，芭蒂達‧巴沙特（Bathilda Bagshot）著**  
 **《魔法理論》，阿達伯‧瓦夫林（Adalbert Waffling）著**  
 **《初學者的變形學指南》，艾莫瑞‧思為奇（Emetic Switch）著**  
 **《一千種神奇藥草與蕈類》，費麗‧斯波兒（Phyllida Spore）著**  
 **《魔法藥劑與藥水》，雅森尼‧吉格爾（Arsenius Jigger）著**  
 **《怪獸與牠們的產地》，紐特‧斯卡曼德（Newt Scamander）著**  
 **《黑暗力量：自衛指南》，昆丁‧特林保（Quentin Trimble）著**  
 **─其他裝備─**  
 **一枝魔杖**  
 **一個大釜（白蠟製，標準尺寸二）（wand cauldron）**  
 **一套玻璃製或水晶製的小藥瓶**  
 **一架望遠鏡**  
 **一台黃銅天秤**  
 **學生尚可攜帶貓頭鷹，貓或是蟾蜍。**  
 **在此特別提醒家長注意，一年級新生不得擁有自己的飛天掃帚。** 」

哈利迅速地看完，抬頭看著海格，張口卻欲言又止。

海格出聲寬慰道：「別擔心，只要知道門路，這些東西都能買到。」

沒多久，兩人下了火車，來到倫敦。即便重生之後，哈利發現自己對倫敦的印象仍舊很模糊。海格好他一些，顯然來過數次，不過從他對倫敦地鐵多有抱怨來看，哈利可以猜到海格應該是用巫師的方法來倫敦。

海格帶著哈利一路走到一間骯髒破舊的酒吧，哈利認得這個地方是破釜酒吧，他也知道裡頭形形色色的人都有。這間酒吧有著毫不起眼的外觀，平常人根本不會注意。或許，哈利想，根本就只有哈利跟海格看得見這間酒吧。前世他就有這種感覺，現在他確信自己的感覺是對的。

哈利被海格推到酒吧裡，他告訴哈利：「破釜酒吧，這裡是個很有名的地方。」

海格肯定很常來破釜酒吧，哈利暗想著，因為他一進到酒吧，老闆就揚聲問說：「老規矩嗎？海格？」說話的同時還拿著一個空杯子。

「謝了，湯姆。」海格說，他咧嘴笑道：「我正在替霍格華茲辦事呢。」

老闆湯姆似乎沒聽見海格說話，而是盯著哈利看，好半晌才訝異地說：「梅林啊，這位是……莫非就是……。」

老闆湯姆的話還沒說完，本來在聊天的人們瞬間安靜下來，所有人的視線都落在哈利與老闆湯姆身上。

「哈利‧波特。」老闆湯姆輕聲說道，他連忙繞過吧台跑到哈利面前，又說：「歡迎回來，波特先生，歡迎你回來。」

哈利不知道該說什麼才好，他能感覺到大家和善的目光，特別是老闆湯姆對他說的第一句話，『歡迎回來，波特先生，歡迎你回來。』同時也是他來到魔法世界聽到第一句別人對他說的話，老闆湯姆這麼說就好像哈利本就屬於魔法世界一樣，魔法世界就是他的家。等他從老闆湯姆身上

移開視線後，他身邊已經站了許多人。大家都在看著他，他們你一言我一句，哈利就這麼被動地跟他們握手了一輪。

即便重生，哈利面對這麼多眼光還是得花點時間適應『哈利‧波特』這身份所帶來的名氣。所幸，有了前一世的經驗，哈利沒花多久時間便習慣了。

「奎若教授？（Quirinus Quirrell）」海格大聲地說。

哈利順著海格的目光看去，見到一位相當年輕的男子，他有著蒼白的面孔，而他的情緒似乎一直處在很緊張的狀態。

「哈利，這位是奎若教授，也是霍格華茲的老師呢！」海格親切地介紹。

奎若教授來到哈利面前，他握著哈利的手，結結巴巴地說：「波、波特，見、見到你我、我有說不出的高、高興。」

哈利想了一下，自己對奎若教授的印象相當模糊，此刻他聽海格說對方是霍格華茲學校的教授，便溫和地問說：「奎若教授，您是教授哪個學科的呀？」

奎若教授的身體抖了一下，說道：「黑、黑魔法防、防禦術。」他頓了一頓，含糊不清地又說：「不過這你已經不、不用學了對、對吧？波、波特先生。」他說完還神經質地哈哈大笑。

哈利皺了皺眉，放開了奎若教授的手，這才注意到對方戴著手套。

「你、你應該是來買、買上學要用的東西吧？我、我自己也打算找一本關、關於吸血鬼的書。」奎若教授結結巴巴地說，看上去有點神經兮兮。

正當哈利還猶豫著要怎麼回覆奎若教授才不至於失禮時，其他人已經不滿奎若教授一人獨佔哈利，很快就把他擠到一旁去。等哈利花了十來分鐘擺脫了酒吧裡的客人，奎若教授早已不見人影。

海格領著哈利穿過吧台，來到一個石牆前，那裡除了垃圾桶跟雜草，哈利看不出有什麼特別之處，但他曉得這裡藏著去斜角巷的秘密。他聽見海格笑說：「你看吧，我說過你非常有名，連奎若教授見到你也興奮不已。不過你比我預想中還要鎮靜呢。」

哈利笑了笑，聽著海格提起奎若教授，他問海格：「奎若教授一直都那個樣子嗎？」

海格想了一下，咧嘴笑說：「是的，倒楣的傢伙。腦袋非常好，在學校念書的時候成績也不錯，結果他休學一年說是要獲得第一手資料，回來後就變得有點神經質。說是在森林裡遇到吸血鬼，又和一個老女巫結仇，從此很害怕自己教的科目，也害怕學生。」

接著，哈利看著海格拿出粉紅傘在一塊石磚上輕敲兩下，那些石塊彷彿活了過來，扭動著身軀，石磚的中心出現一個洞，洞越來越大，轉眼間變成一個即使是海格也能輕鬆穿越的拱道。而向拱道盡頭望去，是一條蜿蜒的圓石路。

這個場景就算重看幾次，哈利還是會震驚不已。

「歡迎來到斜角巷，哈利。」海格對著哈利笑說。

兩人走入拱道，哈利注意到他們一踏入拱道沒多久，拱道入口很快又變回一道牆。

踏入斜腳巷後，儘管哈利已經對斜角巷相當熟悉，他仍難掩興奮。一路上許多有趣的店。包括藥店、賣大釜的店等等。

不過直接吸走哈利眼球的還是賣飛天掃帚的店。店裡面滿滿都是人，還有許多與哈利年紀相仿的孩子將鼻子貼在店玻璃上看著裡頭的飛天掃帚。他可以清楚地聽見他們讚嘆著：「梅林啊，這是最新型的飛天掃帚，光輪兩千（Nimbus Two Thousand）啊！」

他們又陸續經過了裡頭有賣各式各樣貓頭鷹的『咿啦貓頭鷹商場』；經過了賣長袍的店；也經過了賣望遠鏡的店等等。琳琅滿目又有趣的店讓哈利看得眼花撩亂。

走了好一陣子，海格與哈利總算走到了斜角巷北側，那裡有一棟相當顯眼的建築。建築很雄偉，卻又渾身雪白，在其他商店的對比下顯得鶴立雞群。哈利在走進大門前，看見了這棟建築的名字。

「沒錯，這裡就是巫師銀行，古靈閣。」海格笑著說。他邊說邊領著哈利直達櫃台。

古靈閣巫師銀行，與麻瓜世界的銀行一樣，都是窗明几淨的樣子。大廳以黑色及白色正方形的石磚所鋪成，挑高的天花板氣派無比。銀行裡頭人來人往，幾乎所有的櫃台都有妖精在替大家辦理業務。

海格找了一個沒人的櫃台，接待哈利與海格的妖精其身量比哈利矮一些，有著一張黝黑的面孔，手指和腳丫都很修長，跟身體其他部分簡直不成比例。他看起來很精明，盯著帳本的樣子讓哈利聯想到會計師。

哈利曾經聽過威農姨丈抱怨銀行的業務及程序過於冗長，然而在古靈閣似乎不是這麼回事。海格簡單說明來意，並且掏出一支金鑰匙與鄧不利多教授寫的一封信就過關了。哈利猜想，妖精們可能有其他更有效率的方式確認進去金庫的是不是本人或是受委託人。

承辦的妖精抬頭看著兩人，說道：「所以是波特先生要來提錢，海格先生要拿七百一十三號金庫裡頭的東西。」

海格點點頭。

「七百一十三號金庫裡頭有什麼？」哈利好奇地問說。

海格神祕地笑說：「你不必知道，是最高機密呢，關於霍格華茲的事情。」

哈利正打算追問下去，不過替他們承辦業務的妖精已經喊來一位叫拉環（Griphook）的妖精準備要帶他們去金庫。拉環領著他們到一扇門，門之後是與大廳截然不同的場景，是一道狹長的石廊，地板上有小鐵軌，石廊旁邊則掛著許多燃燒的火把。

拉環吹了一口口哨，便有一台小推車出現在他們面前。三個人上了車後，一轉眼就抵達哈利的金庫。

這一世哈利有強烈的直覺要弄清古靈閣的秘密，因此他一踏進來古靈閣就在認真觀察古靈閣的構造。但即便習慣於飛天掃帚上高速飛行的他，對於弄清古靈閣的推車、軌道與金庫等還是一點想法也沒有，他甚至不能說坐在推車上抵達金庫是什麼多舒服的體驗。坐在他身旁的海格以慘白

的臉色明白地告訴他，這個感覺糟透了。

「你還好嗎？」哈利擔憂地問。

海格白著臉說：「我恨死古靈閣的推車了。拜託，不要再問我問題，我快吐了。」

拉環打開門，金庫裡頭冒出綠色的濃霧。等濃霧散去，哈利看見他父母留給他的財產，那些成堆的金幣、還有堆積如山的青銅納特。哈利屏住呼吸。這些是屬於他自己的財產，就在倫敦地底下。

「全都是你的，哈利。」海格笑著說。他替哈利把錢放進小袋子裡，說道：「這些應該夠你用兩個學期了。」接著他解釋了金加隆（Galleons）、銀西可（Sickles）及青銅納特（Knuts）的換算方式。

拉環又帶著他們到七百一十三號金庫。說也奇怪，七百一十三號金庫沒有鑰匙孔。拉環示意哈利退後一步，然後他伸出修長的食指。門在他溫柔的撫摸下瞬間融化。拉環意識到哈利正看著他，解釋說：「除了古靈閣的妖精，其他人這麼做的話就會被吸進門內，陷在裡頭再也出不來。」

哈利聞言，問說：「你們平均多久檢查一次看有沒有人被困在裡面？」

拉環應道：「十年吧。」他露出一個不懷好意的笑容。

七百一十三號金庫打開後，海格不讓哈利跟著進去，而哈利探頭也沒見到大型的奇珍異寶，便只能猜測海格要從金庫拿出來的物品肯定很重要且能放進口袋的大小。海格一路上閉嘴，倒不是他怕哈利問他從金庫裡拿了什麼，純粹是因為他受夠古靈閣的推車了。

走出了古靈閣，哈利無法克制地去想海格究竟從金庫裡拿了什麼。又或者，有了前世的記憶，他一直都知道答案。只是這太奇怪了，如果古靈閣與霍格華茲一樣安全，那鄧不利多教授何必還讓海格大費周章地把東西帶回學校？


End file.
